Hallucination
by LeoneBee
Summary: Seandainya aku mengetahui lebih awal, bagaimana akhir dari kisah cintaku. Saat itu juga, di bawah derai hujan yang mempertemukan kita, degup jantung yang bertalu tak akan aku hiraukan. Langkah kaki yang berdecak membelah genangan air, akan tertahan oleh tautan jemari di sela ruas jemari lentikmu. ChanBaek/SeBaek/BL-Story/Short-Fic/Rate T


_**HALLUCINATION**_

 _ **Short-Fic**_

By

LeoneBee

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Disclaimer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME,** **Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus dari khayalan aneh author sendiri** **yang pada mulanya terpublish di salah satu lomba cerpen normal dengan tokoh bernama Angga, Ananda dan Johan.** **Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih.**

 **Genre :** **Angst-Romance** **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warning :** **BL** **,** **Alur Gaje, Cerita jelek tidak berstruktur, Judul gak nyambung, Tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, Typo(s)** **,** **dll.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **1** **4 Juni** **2015**

 _Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, tampak sekali bila dirinya tengah resah di dalam naungan atap halte. Sepasang iris bulatnya sesekali bergantian melirik jam tangan dan derai hujan yang seolah tidak berniat berhenti barang sejenak. Aku menunduk menatap rengkuhan payung lipat berwarna merah di tangan kananku._

 _Kerutan samar mulai membayangi keningnya, memberikan sebuah gestur tidak mengerti serta kebingungan atas tindakan_ _ku_ _yan_ _g tidak terduga dan t_ _iba-tiba mengulurkan payung berwarna mera_ _h k_ _e arahnya_ _._

" _Pakailah," ujarku dingin. Sikap alamiku membumbung tinggi, sekalipu_ _n pria cantik i_ _tu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku, tetap saja dia hanya sekadar orang asing yang tiba-tiba turut berteduh di_ _bawah_ _atap halte yang sama denganku._

" _Kau tampak membutuhkannya," kataku lagi, menyadarkan lamunannya dari uluran tangan yang masih mengambang di udara. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, kemudian balutan berwarna sakura yang tampak lembut terbuka hendak melontarkan untaian kata_ _._

" _Maaf, tetapi agaknya terlihat tidak sopan bila aku menggunakannya di saat kau pun juga membutuhkannya."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Tanpa sadar aku menegaskan perkataanku, mematahkan praduga yang sejujurnya memang benar. Namun,_ _e_ _ntah mengapa hatiku begitu lekat menginstruksi_ _t_ _angan kananku untuk terus mengambang di udara sampai si_ _pria cantik_ _dihadapanku ini menerima niat baikku._

" _Aku tidak sedang dihimpit waktu. Oleh sebab itu, aku masih bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu-…" Aku menghentikan untaian kalimatku, iris mataku mengedar menatap garis wajahnya yang sungguh nyaris membuatku terlena_ _. Pria i_ _ni sangat indah, begitu simpulanku dalam hati. "…-maka, gunakan payung ini_ _."_

 _Sekilas ujung jemari telunjuknya menyentuh tanganku membuat sudut bibirku tanpa sadar tertarik senang, jantungku berdebar. Sebuah dentuman hangat yang sampai mati tidak dapat aku lupakan sensasinya_ _._

" _Terima kasih. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu ini sampai kapanpun itu."_

 _Seulas lekuk tulus membayangi penglihatanku, memberikan sebuah kenangan indah di sudut otakku. Kecipak riak hujan yang beradu dengan langkah kaki yang bergerak setengah berlari menarik pandanganku ke punggungnya. Mengikuti kepergiannya yang nyaris menghilang di kelokan sudut jalan bila pergerakannya tidak bergegas terhenti lalu berbalik, memandangku._

" _Baekhyun_ _. NA_ _MAK_ _U BYUN BAEKHYUN!_ _"_

 _Bibirku tertarik lurus, kini aku benar-benar tersenyum. Sebuah ulasan indah yang bahkan telah aku lupakan bentuk lengkungannya._

" _Chanyeol_ _. NAMAK_ _U PARK CHANYEOL!_ _"_

~Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, saat itu aku lebih memilih mengacuhkan keberadaanmu tanpa menatap keindahanmu~

 **e)(o**

 **1** **4** **December 2015**

 _Sepatah umpatan kasar tanpa sadar lolos dari peradua_ _n bibir_ _ketika sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras menyapa bahu kanank_ _u. A_ _ku menghela napas panjang hendak mengacuhkan keberadaannya, namun secepat kilat tertegun saat sebuah payung lipat berwarna merah turut terjauh ke trotoar._

 _Perlahan tubuhku beringsut turun, mengintip bayang garis wajah yang tertutupi anak poni. Tanganku terjulur, meraih payung merah itu dari sisi tubuhnya lalu mengulurkannya ke arahnya._ _Serasa dunia berhenti berputar, segala macam bentuk kebisingan disekitarku mendadak tertutupi oleh suara degup jantungku yang lagi-lagi berdetak cepat; terasa nyaman sekaligus menggetarkan._

 _Sepasang iris kelamnya membulat penuh, berbinar senang bersama lengkungan indah yang beberapa bulan ini nyaris selalu memenuhi alam mimpiku serta membuatku merindu._

" _Chanyeol_ _! Astaga, sebuah kebetulan yang tepat!"_

 _Aku tersenyum tipis dalam merespon antusiasmenya_ _. Sepasang mataku menatap lekat-lekat garis wajahnya_ _._

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sekali lagi, aku mendustai himpitan waktu yang tengah merajam diriku bila sedang berhadapan dengannya. Lekuk indah itu kembali bersemayam, sementara jantungku serasa kian meledak saat jemar_ _i lentik_ _tanganny_ _a_ _menggenggam pergelangan tanganku_ _._

" _Bagus sekali. Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang, alangkah baiknya bila kita makan siang bersama. Apa kau setuju?"_

" _Ya, aku setuju._ _"_

 _Aku menguntai keputusan d_ _engan mudah tanpa pertimbangan terlebih d_ _ah_ _ulu. Sungguh, sangat menjauhi jati diri di saat berhadapan dengan orang asing._

~Seandainya waktu itu aku bergerak lebih cepat menghancurkan sekat di antara kita. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi~

 **e)(o**

 **1** **4** **Ju** **ni** **201** **7**

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, iris matanya memandang bosan kilasan ibukota Seoul yang berjalan seperti _slide_ foto dari balik kaca mobil taksi yang tengah dia tumpangi saat ini. Satu tahun lebih enam bulan, Chanyeol meninggalkan negara kelahirannya guna menyelesaikan gelar Doktoral di Harvard University, di usia yang terbilang masih muda.

Suara dering ponsel sejenak mengalihkan Chanyeol dari kesibukannya menatap lalu lalang para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi kubu-kubu kecil yang terpasang memanjang di sepanjang trotoar taman. Nampaknya, sebuah festival jajanan tengah di selenggarakan di area tersebut.

Sebuah kalimat ajakan dari seorang sahabat lama kemudian memenuhi pendengarannya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkan segaris lelah tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya menolak ajakan teman lamanya itu. Namun, bila dipikir kembali; kawasan elit perumahan temannya agaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai tempat peristirahatannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen miliknya yang masih harus menempuh waktu hingga tiga jam lamanya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol merasakan pelukan hangat yang tersalurkan desauan kerinduan dari teman lamanya itu.

"Tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu dan kau tetap sama," ocehnya pada Chanyeol yang hanya direspon dengan kerjapan datar dari pria berpostur tinggi nan kekar itu.

"Kau sekarang pandai bicara," celetuk Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ya, mungkin karena keberadaannya sedikit merubah kebiasaanku."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar, sorot tajamnya bergerilya menatap sang sahabat dengan rona mata bingung.

"Tunanganku."

Mata Chanyeol sekilas beralih ke lingkaran cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis sang sahabat.

"Sehun, siapa yang datang bertamu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, tidak dapat membayangkan kebisuan bibir yang menguasai diri ketika sebuah lekuk tulus yang terukir di wajah eloknya menghantam dirinya.

Begitu tidak mengetahui suara gemuruh menyakitkan yang tanpa sadar nyaris membuatnya limbung. Pun tidak menyadari deru angin sesak di sekitar tubuhnya. Membasuh sebuah angan mimpi yang kerap kali menghantui dirinya. Menghempas segala perasaan merindu yang menggebu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga hal ini, bila sebuah lekuk indah serta paras elok yang dalam sekejap mampu melumpuhkan benteng hatinya berbalik menghancurkan dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka, di saat sebuah ungkapan perasaan kasih yang bahkan belum sempat terungkap. Harus terpaksa lebur. Perasaannya hancur di saat bibir tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

 **e)(o**

 _Seandainya aku mengetahui lebih awal, bagaimana akhir dari kisah cintaku. Saat itu juga, di bawah derai hujan yang mempertemukan kita, degup jantung yang bertalu tak akan aku hiraukan. Langkah kaki yang berdecak membelah genangan air, akan tertahan oleh tautan jemari di sela ruas jemari lentikmu._

 _Seandainya waktu bersedia memberi belas kasih walau hanya sekejap, ingin rasanya sepasang bibir yang sedang mengulas lekuk pahit, terucap; berteriak keras. Bahwa aku, aku mencintaimu. Di hari pertama kita bertemu, lekuk indah yang begitu aku puja, sekali lagi. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu._

'Bila aku diperkenankan untuk memilih, bolehkah aku memilih waktu terulang kembali. Agar semua angan halusinasi tentang dirimu menjadi kenyataan.

Agar sebuah keterlambatan diri dapat aku cegah'

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

 _ **Fin**_

Alohaaa... maaf kalau ceritanya ga jelas yaaa. Baru memulai, hehe... pemanasan dulu. So, mohon partisipasinya yaaa...

Rippyuuu Juseyooo ^^

#KecupBasah


End file.
